The Core moved into the College of Medicine Research Building into new laboratory space with consolidation and centralization of all equipment and services into one location. A website for the Imaging and Microscopy Core was implemented containing: a database of antibodies available for immunohistochemistry with application specific examples; downloadable histology protocols; interactive web-form to submit inquiries to Core personnel; and a detailed list of services and price schedules, plus a bibliography of publications supported the Core. Services provided by the Core: In addition to standard histology support, the Core provided: Training and consultation for Center personnel * Consultation of the various fixation methods for tissues was available to those who required assistance and trouble shooting for antigen retrieval methods * Antibody testing for determination of optimal conditions * Immunofluorescence of cultured cells * Tissue preparation for electron microscopy * Tissue and cell preparation for confocal microscopy * Antibody purification for use in immunohistochemistry * TUNEL staining in fixed sections for apoptosis studies Dual color TUNEL and PCNA or Ki-67 staining for apoptosis/proliferation index * In situ hybridization for localizing mRNA in tissue sections (fluorescent and colorometric visualization) Image analysis. The Core provided services to assist investigators with image acquisition and documentation of results using our image analysis workstation. Using the Nikon Eclipse E400 series microscope, single images are captured, processed and printed with a fully functional computer workstation. The Image-Pro Plus software and NIH Image J are used for quantitative morphometric analyses. Serve as a training center. The Core has trained investigators, pre- and post-doctoral students as well as technicians of U54 investigators in the art and science of immunohistochemistry, in situ hybridization, image analysis and data processing.